


It's the Tease, or Maybe...

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: Why do people like that damn game anyway?





	It's the Tease, or Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: *throws a prompt at me*  
> My WIPs: Hello, friend.  
> Me: *sweats nervously*
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Hongbin stood in the living room, clad in a sleeveless jersey shirt and basketball shorts as he toweled his hair dry. Another member--probably Hakyeon, judging by the happy little humming--went into the bathroom. Everyone but Wonshik had gone to their rooms, tired from the day’s schedule.

He was sprawled on the couch, staring at his laptop as he struggled with the next line of his new song. He couldn’t concentrate, head swimming with things he didn’t need right now--the paper passing game from the variety show earlier that day, how he slipped one too many times, how thin the paper hearts were between his and Hongbin’s lips...and why was Hongbin drying his hair in the living room anyway?

He sat up with a groan, pushing the laptop off of him and onto the plush cushions as if disgusted with the half-baked composition. It wasn’t Hongbin’s fault, or his writing’s, he knew. He had been antsy ever since they played the paper passing game in Bachelor Party. Wonshik had been last in line, Hongbin right next to him to receive the paper heart and pass it to him. The paper had slipped just slightly off-center and, in their struggle to move it, Wonshik thought their lips had brushed. No, he was _convinced_ they hadn’t, it was just Hongbin’s chin, until the other boy had complained “I felt his teeth!”

Remembering made him want to shrink and hide in a mousehole somewhere, and only then did he realize that Hongbin had stopped moving, eyes on him but not seeing him, as if he were looking through him. The towel was still draped over his head, one end of it held over his mouth, and Wonshik nearly muttered “beautiful” because he was. Like this, Hongbin looked small, soft and delicate as a maid.

“Yah, Wonshikkie…” Hongbin’s voice, deep and the complete opposite of maid-like, came through the towel and pulled Wonshik out of his reverie. Hongbin wouldn’t meet his eyes, and what Wonshik could see of his cheeks were...pink? “Earlier, did you-- I mean, we--” He was fidgeting with his towel, rubbing it across his lips and biting at the edge, and Wonshik instantly knew what he was asking.

It was the exact same thing on his mind.

He felt his face heat up and he had to cough to cover the inexplicable giggle in his throat. “Man, that game, huh…” His hand found its way to his nape, scratching lightly. “You’d think someone would have already invented a better game by now.”

That wasn’t the answer Hongbin expected, or wanted, and Wonshik thought he saw a flash of disappointment on the other’s face before he yawned, throwing himself on the couch beside Wonshik and stretching his limbs like a cat. “I don’t think the game’s the point of it anyway,” he said, and if he noticed how Wonshik had flinched away when their arms touched, he didn’t let on.

“Oh?” He had to clear his throat again, his voice sounding too shaky for his liking. “Then what is?”

Hongbin let his towel fall on his shoulders, exposing all of his face, pink lips pouting as he considered the question. Wonshik wondered absently if they were as soft as they felt through the thin barricade of the paper hearts, or would they be softer?

“The tease?”

Wonshik realized, a second too late, that he was tracing the curve of Hongbin’s lips as he spoke, and when he forced his eyes up, he found Hongbin looking at him with wide eyes, crinkling as he smiled. “Or maybe the hope for an accident,” he mused, eyes wandering up in thought before flicking back down to Wonshik. “Like earlier.”

Wonshik felt as if he had been punched in the gut, ripping the air out of his lungs and lodging his heart in his throat. Why did he have to keep bringing it up? All Wonshik wanted was to forget about it, pretend nothing happened, laugh it off, something, because thinking about it made his stomach roil. He wanted more, he wanted to feel those lips pressed fully on his, warm and smooth, and he felt sick that he did.

They were friends--No, they were brothers, living under the same roof and working for the same dream for several years, together for almost 24 hours every day, seen each other in various states of undress, and now all this-- _oh god_ , _it was_ so _weird._

Wonshik faked a laugh, hoping it didn’t sound as quivery to Hongbin as it did to his own ears. “Yeah, that was something huh? Our fans will go insane, that was such a close call.”

“A close call?” Hongbin didn’t sound pleased, but Wonshik was determined. Maybe if he denied that it happened, if he lied to himself enough, he would start believing it, and everyone else would follow suit. “Yeah, a close ca--”

Hands on his cheeks silenced him, turning him towards Hongbin, and he thought he was going to have a heart attack when the other boy leaned forward, placing his face close enough that the tips of their noses brushed, so close that he could smell his cucumber-melon body wash and the mint of the toothpaste they all shared.

“ _T_ _his_ is a close call, Wonshikkie,” he said, voice a low growl that sent chills all over Wonshik’s body. There was a click somewhere in the house and Hongbin pulled away just as Hakyeon stepped out of the bathroom, sighing contentedly. “Don’t be stupid.” Hongbin was grinning, as if he had just been telling Wonshik off for a lame joke or something, which, in a way, he was.

And Wonshik sat stock still, staring widely at Hongbin as he internally screamed, torn between kicking Hongbin off the couch and pulling him by the collar so he could kiss that smug smile off his pretty face. He dared not move, afraid of what he’d do, of what Hakyeon would think as he regarded them with a paternal smile before heading to his room.

Only when Hakyeon had gone did Wonshik allow himself to breathe, finding himself clutching tightly at his shorts and staring at everything _but_ Hongbin.

The bastard actually laughed, and Wonshik had automatically raised his head to snarl at him, but then lips were on his, sealing them shut. Hongbin’s face was so close, his lips so soft and perfect against Wonshik’s, he wanted to melt. And he might have, a little, because when Hongbin pulled away, Wonshik had to brace himself against the couch, breathing heavily. He had been holding his breath for so long his head spun, or maybe that was Hongbin’s effect, he couldn’t be sure.

The visual chuckled as he stood from the couch, shoving Wonshik playfully before turning to his own quarters. “Good night, Wonshik.”

Wonshik stared at Hongbin’s retreating back, his mind syrupy slow, and the other was already at his door when Wonshik managed “You fucking tease.”

  
All he got in reply was a throaty laugh and the click of the knob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
